An Unexpected Love
by ShivaLeonhart
Summary: The beginning of a series about Iris Lanca, a new girl at Balamb. Who does she fall in love with?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 or any of the characters *except Iris Lanca* They Belong to Squaresoft.  
  
  
  
I yawned and looked at my alarm clock. 6:45 P.M. I had forgotten to set my alarm! Class   
started in fifteen minutes! I pulled off my sheets and jumped out of bed to change into my usual   
outfit. It was a blue and green plaid handkerchief top with the matching skirt that reached mid   
thigh. I laced my boots before standing up and looking into the mirror. My brown eyes stared   
back at me in the reflectionI sighed heavily and picked up a brush. I have dark brown hair that   
reaches to my waist. I love my hair and usually I have it up in some way or the other but I didn't   
have time to mess with it this morning. I put down the brush and picked my books up from the   
table outside of my dorm. With one more glance into my dorm to make sure I didn't forget  
anything I left. Great it's my first day at Balamb Garden and I'm going to be late for class!   
After awhile I reached a set of stairs and viewed an elevator at the top. "That must be the way to  
Instructor Trepe's classroom." I hurried up the stairs and scrambled into the elevator.  
  
I heard a beep as the elevator opened up to the second floor. I was too busy looking through   
my books and such to realize that three people were in my path. I collided with the middle one   
and my books fell to the ground. I was about to fall too but whoever I ran into caught me by   
the waist. I looked up into steel blue eyes. He was handsome, tall with short blond hair and   
steel blue eyes. His 6 foot frame towered over my 5'1 frame. He was wearing a trench coat   
of some sort which I thought was a little odd. He gave a cocky grin. "You know speeding is   
not allowed in Garden."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE" chimed in the girl on the left. She had silver hair that was a little bit past her   
neck and a black eye patch. I wonder what happened to her eye...  
  
"We should give her detention, ya know?" said the guy on the right. He was quite tall as well,   
with a dark complexion and bulging muscles. I almost feared him.  
  
I bent down and started picking up my things. "I'm really sorry but it's my first day here and   
I'm going to be late to class and–"  
  
The middle one gave another little smirk as I stood back up. "Just because your new to this place   
doesn't mean you can break the rules." He handed me a ticket of some sort. "See you in   
detention." I sighed and organized my things before turning around the corner and into   
the classroom. The three of them stood in the hall, not seeming to care that they were late.  
  
As I walked into the classroom all eyes were on me. I blushed and found a desk to sit in at the   
back of the room. I ignored the stares and focused my gaze to the front of the room to see a   
woman who I guessed was Instructor Trepe. She looks kind of young. She had long blond   
hair which was fixed up with long bangs coming down on both sides. She wore the usual   
instructor's uniform and tiny frames which complimented her blue eyes. She looked up from   
her desk and at me.  
  
"Iris Lanca?"   
  
I nodded. "I'm really sorry for being late." She gave a warm smile. "It's your first day here so   
don't worry to much about it. Just don't make a habit out of it." I smiled back gratefully. This   
might not be too bad.   
  
I was too busy looking at my notes to realize that someone had entered the classroom. "Seifer,   
you're late again." I looked up and saw him, the one who gave me detention. So his name's   
Seifer...  
  
"Sorry" he remarked sarcastically. His eyes met with mine again. He walked towards me,   
everyone's eyes following. I wonder what he has planned. He put his hands on my desk and   
leaned forward so that our faces were only a few inches away from each others. "You're in my   
seat."  
  
I could tell he was trying to intimidate me but it wasn't working. "Find another sit somewhere   
else today. I'll get a different seat tomorrow."  
  
He looked a little surprised and I knew that he thought I'd automatically leave. He seemed like   
the kind of guy where people just obeyed him. But I don't usually give in easy. With a not-so-  
friendly look directed at me he went and sat in another back seat. Instructor Trepe started her   
lesson on junctioning GFs. I had already learned this at Galbadia so I started doodling.   
  
"What are you doing?" the girl in front of me quietly whispered. She had emerald eyes and   
bouncy hair that seemed to resist gravity. By the way she was acting she seemed kind of hyper.  
  
"Just doodling." I whispered back and smiled. "I'm Iris."  
  
"I'm Selphie. The one beside me is Irvine" Irvine tipped his hat at me and smiled."In front of   
him is Squall and beside Squall is Rinoa. In the front row with the spiky blond hair is Zell.   
Those are all my friends. Well, besides Quistis."  
  
"Who's Quistis?"  
  
"She's the instructor. Do you want to sit with us at lunch?"  
  
"That sounds great! If it's ok with everyone else, that is."  
  
She waved her hand in a way that showed I had nothing to worry about. "They'll love you."   
  
Pretty soon the bell rang for dismissal. Instructor Trepe called me up to her desk. "I'll wait   
outside" said Selphie before she practically skipped out of the room. I felt a hand on my hip   
and immediately knew it was Seifer. "Don't forget detention at five" he whispered in my ear.   
He left with that same smug look on his face.  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him. You'll eventually get used to him like the rest of us. I   
won't hold you up too long. I just wanted to make sure you're doing ok here. You know, that   
you haven't gotten hopelessly lost or anything."  
  
"I'm doing pretty good so far. It's somewhat of a big place but I think I can handle it." After a few  
little tips from her I left the classroom. Selphie was waiting outside of the door for me. "Ok I'll   
quickly describe everyone to you. Well, let's see...Zell is hyper and obsessed with hot dogs,   
Irvine is kind of my boyfriend but he's a real "ladies man" and so that's kind of annoying, Squall   
is quiet and hardly ever talks but he's gotten better, Rinoa is really nice and she's dating Squall,   
and Quistis is usually calm and she's kind of like an older sister."  
  
"What about Seifer? And who are those two people that hang with him?"  
  
"Seifer's just...Seifer. He's kind of a pain. Raijin and Fuijin are his posse. The three of them   
are the Disciplinary Committee." I should have guessed.  
  
On the way to the cafeteria she chatted. It made me feel a lot better that I had someone to talk   
to. It's hard being the new girl. I smiled and listened as we headed toward the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it so far. If people review and such I'll continue on, so in other words PLEASE   
  
REVIEW! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy and so on. It belongs to Squaresoft.  
  
We walked into the cafeteria. It was smaller then I thought with only a few tables towards the  
left. Selphie's friends had slid two tables together and were sitting at them. Zell and Quistis   
were on one side and Rinoa Irvine and Squall were on the other. Selphie sensed that I  
was a little nervous.  
  
"Don't be worry. I'll introduce you to them."  
  
We walked over. Zell looked at me. "Hey you're Iris right?"  
  
Before I could even responded Selphie answered for me. "Yes this is Iris Lanca the new   
student. Iris this is Zell, Quistis, Rinoa, Squall, and Irvine." I shook each of their hands. Zell   
pulled out a seat and I sat next to him. Selphie sat by Irvine, who was looking at me oddly.   
  
Finally he spoke.  
  
"I think I remember you...you used to be at Galbadia right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
He grinned. "You don't remember me at all do you?"  
  
I felt a little embarrassed. "Not really."  
  
He didn't seem offended by it. "That's ok I have a good memory. I sat by you in Instructor  
Emelson's class."  
  
Suddenly the memories flooded into me. Irvine Kinneas, Galbadia's biggest player. I smiled.   
"I remember now."  
  
He kind of shut up about that subject than. I think he could tell by my smile that I remembered  
what he was like.   
  
The rest of lunch was pleasant. Everyone told me about the different people around Garden.   
Headmaster Cid, Xu, Nida, etc. At one o' clock we all got ready to head back to class again.   
I picked up my bag and followed the gang to the door. Just as we were leaving the disciplinary  
committee walked in. They moved out of the to let everyone pass. I went to pass as well but  
Seifer blocked the way. "Well it seems you've made some new friends."  
  
I looked up at him. "I suppose so...what does it matter to you?"  
  
He leaned against the frame of the door. "Well It's part of being the disciplinary committee.   
You know, making sure the new kids have their head on straight."  
Raijin spoke. "Is that a new thing we're doing or something? Because we never–OOMPH"   
Seifer hit him in the stomach.  
  
"Don't listen to him he doesn't know what he's talking about." He held out his arm for me to  
take. "How about I escort you to class?" I wasn't really sure what to do. Selphie and them  
weren't great friends with him but...  
  
I took his arm and we headed towards the classroom once again. I was a little suspicious but   
he seemed ok. It didn't seem like the Seifer I had heard so much about. We walked into the  
classroom and I sat in the seat next to Zell. Seifer reclaimed his old seat. Zell leaned over  
towards me. "What's up with you and Seifer?"  
  
"Nothing. He's just being like that because I have detention or something." Zell looked  
disbelieving but didn't say anything. I looked back at Seifer. He was etching something into his  
desk with a small blade. I sighed. He's not exactly charming.  
  
After class I went back to my room to put my books and notes away. My dorm was very quiet  
compared to the noise of the halls. The room next to mine was unoccupied so I was all alone.   
I sat on my bed and looked at my alarm clock. 4:45 P.M. I didn't even get to rest and I   
already have to leave again. I grabbed my bag and quickly messed with my hair before leaving   
once again.   
  
I reached the detention room only to see that I was all alone. I sat down in a front seat and   
took out my notebook and started doodling again. One of my favorite things to do is draw. I   
started making a picture of everyone at lunch.  
  
"Very nice." I jumped, startled that someone else was in the room. Seifer grinned. "The only  
problem is you're not allowed to draw in Detention."  
  
"Well what am I going to do for the next hour then?"  
  
"Stare at the wall. Or me."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "What fun."  
  
The next few minutes passed by slowly. Seifer was looking at a magazine of some sort. I put   
my head in my hands, the events of the day making me tired...  
  
BAM! I snapped my head up. He had dropped a pile of books on the floor. "There's also no  
sleeping in detention." I looked at my watch. Only fifteen minutes had gone by.   
  
"I can't take this! This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of! I spend an hour doing   
absolutely nothing just because I was trying to get to class on time!"  
  
He seemed to be thinking. "Tell you what. Meet me tonight in the "secret area" of the training  
center and you can leave now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just meet me there. You'll find out later."  
  
I picked up my things and left. Debating whether or not to go.  
  
  
Ok I'm going to try something new. I want everyone's opinion. She'll either go or not go, you  
readers (if there is any hehe) will decide. I'll continue doing this with this fic. 


	3. Chapter Three

  
I gathered some things from my dorm and headed toward the showers. As I was washing my   
hair, I was trying to decide whether to go or not. "Well he's cute and he's almost always   
been a gentleman to me. But then again Squall's practically his enemy. If we ever   
hooked up what would everyone say?"  
  
I got dressed and dried my hair. After a little more pondering I decided to go. It couldn't turn   
out that bad. I finished and put my hair in a high ponytail. I left Garden to take a little walk   
bringing my Boomerang Blade with me. It's a weapon I've had since I've been nine that's   
basically just a boomerang with a razor along the one side. I was a little stressed and I figured a   
little fighting would make me feel better.  
  
On the way back I saw Zell. He was riding his T-Board. He stopped right in front of me.   
  
"Hey Iris! Want a ride?"  
  
"Sure!" I had never ridden on one and I was curious. He helped me on it and I steadied myself.   
  
He took off and I was terrified. He was a bit of a crazy driver and every few seconds I thought   
he was going to crash. Surprisingly we made it back in one piece.  
  
I got off as quickly as possible. "Thanks Zell."   
  
"No Problem." He said before heading toward Balamb. Suddenly I was very tired. I went up   
to my room and set my alarm for nine thirty. I figured that would be enough time to get ready.  
  
My alarm went off and I quickly got out of bed. I was a little excited, not really knowing what   
to expect. I fixed my hair again, (I told you I love playing with it) grabbed my bag, and headed   
for the training center.   
  
  
***  
  
I looked at my watch. 10:30 In the half hour that I had been waiting there it had been quite   
boring. No one came in except Rinoa who was dragging Squall in behind her. I expected her   
to be embarrassed and leave but she just waved and walked over. Squall looked like he was   
about to die of humiliation.   
  
"What are you doing here Iris?"  
  
"I was supposed to meet someone here."  
  
She gave me a grin. "Your first day here and you already meeting guys here! Who is it?"  
  
"It's just a guy."  
  
She was about to ask again but Squall walked out. She shook her head. "We can talk later.   
Bye!" I smiled. They were an interesting couple.  
  
After a few more minutes I looked at my watch again. 10:45. I finally walked out of the room,   
feeling mad and a little hurt. Why did he tell me to come here if he wasn't going to show? Was   
he trying to hurt me or something? And if so why?  
  
I was almost out of the training center when I heard the crunching of leaves behind me. I turned   
around to see a T-Rexaur standing behind me. I reached at my side to pull out my boomerang   
when I realized I left it in my room. I froze, not knowing what to do.  
  
It didn't seem to spot me so I took a chance and ran. I heard its growl and turned to see its tail   
coming at me. It hit me quite hard and I flew back. My head collided with a nearby rock. I   
put my hand to my head and tried to stand up but I fell back down. I closed my eyes and sat   
there, expecting to die.  
  
I opened my eyes briefly and saw Seifer there, batting the dinosaur. I was afraid he was going   
to get hurt but I was too dizzy to help. He was a good fighter, and within no time the dinosaur   
fell over in defeat. Seifer ran over to me, and for once that dumb grin wasn't there. It was   
replaced by a look of concern.  
  
He bent down next to me. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so." I tried standing up once again but my knees gave away. He picked me up and   
started carrying me out. I laid my head against his chest and blacked out.  
  
When I woke up my head was throbbing. I was in a smaller room on a white bed. It took me   
a second to realize that I was in the infirmary. I went out of the room and saw Dr. Kadowaki at   
her desk. She looked up and smiled. "Well finally you're awake! You shouldn't be out of bed   
yet though."  
  
As she ushered me back to the bed, I asked her what time it is.  
  
"It's almost five in the afternoon."  
  
"I've been asleep for that long?"  
  
"Oh yes. Everyone's been worried sick. Especially Seifer. You should've seen the poor guy's   
face when he brought you in."  
  
Seifer . . . worried? It didn't seem to fit.  
  
After she left, I slept a little longer. When I woke up again Zell was by my bed. I yawned and   
smiled. "Hi Zell."  
  
We talked for a while about class and such, but after awhile I noticed he almost seemed jittery.  
  
"Iris, I know this isn't the time and everything but uh . . . I was wondering if you'd like to go   
with me to the Garden Festival Dance coming up." I went to speak but he stopped me. "I   
don't want an answer right now. I want you to think about it ok?"  
  
"...Ok" After that he left. I was still confused about what had just happened when Seifer   
walked in. He had my bag.  
  
"What are you doing with that?"  
  
He threw it at me. "You left it in the training center. And before you even accuse me no I   
didn't look through it."  
  
I put my bag on the floor. "Thanks for saving me last night."  
  
He shrugged. "What did you expect me to do leave you there?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. What happened to the sweet guy that was worried about me? He sat down   
on the edge of my bed. He changed the subject. "Are you going to the dance?"  
  
"Yes I think so."  
  
"Are you going with anyone?"  
  
"Well Zell asked me–"  
  
"WHAT! You're not seriously thinking about going with HIM are you?"  
  
"He's a great guy! I bet you if he saved me it wouldn't be because 'he couldn't leave me   
there'."  
  
He leaned in toward me. "Do you really believe that's the only reason I saved you? You think   
that the only reason I don't want you to go with Zell is because he's a wimp?" He leaned in   
even closer. "You believe that I don't want to go to the dance with you?"  
  
I took a deep breath. It seemed like we were almost going to kiss. "What else am I supposed   
to think? You didn't even show up last night."  
  
"Fuijin and Raijin held me up!" He ran his hand through his hair. "Look I'm not good at this   
kind of thing but do you want to?"  
  
I was a little dumbfounded. "What?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"  
  
  
Sorry that took so long. I hope you guys liked it. Who should she take? Please Review and   
decide!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

I laid back on the bed. "Can I think about it?"  
  
"Sure." He stood there for a second, waiting for me to answer.  
  
I laughed. "I need a little more time then that."  
  
"Ok. Just don't keep me waiting too long." He left without another word, his trench coat   
swishing behind him. It sure it turning out to be interesting here.  
  
Feeling better and not as tired, I got up out of bed. I already knew my decision. The only   
problem was letting everyone know...  
  
I walked up to Zell's dorm room and knocked on the door. Zell opened the door and looked   
surprised to see me. "Hey! Feeling better? Come in!"   
  
I walked in and sat on the bed. He sat beside me. "I take it you've come to tell me you're   
decision."  
  
"Yes."  
  
I must have looked guilty. He spoke softly. "You're going with someone else, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I..."  
  
"You don't have to explain. I understand." He gave me a hug. "Just out of curiosity who are   
you going with?"  
  
"Seifer." I had said it quietly and I thought at first he hadn't heard me. He had no reaction   
what-so-ever. Then all the sudden he started laughing.  
  
"That's funny. But seriously who are you going with?"  
  
"Um...Seifer."  
  
"WHAT! You were serious? You're going with...him?"  
  
"It's hard to explain but yes."  
  
He looked at me with puzzlement. "Am I really that bad?"  
  
I put my hand on his. "No. It's not like that. It's just-" What was it? I didn't even know   
myself why I had chosen Seifer.  
  
He gave me a weak smile. "That's ok. If you want to be with him then that's ok with me."   
After talking a little more I left. I was walking to Seifer's room when I saw Rinoa. She smiled   
and strode over to me.  
  
"Hey! I hear you're going to the dance with Zell. Congratulations."  
  
"Actually I'm not."  
  
"Oh? Who are you going with?"  
  
"Seifer."  
  
Instead of yelling at me or questioning me like I thought she would she just smiled. "He's   
actually a pretty nice guy. Just don't take too much crap from him. Oh and one more thing.   
We're all going to dinner before the dance at seven. Tell me later if you want to go too." I   
smiled gratefully at her before heading on my way.   
  
I hurried to Seifer's room before I saw anyone else in the hall. I finally reached his room.   
Before I even knocked Raijin poked his head out the door. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to talk to Seifer about something."  
  
"Alright wait one second, ya know?" He closed the door in my face.   
  
I blinked, shocked that he did that. Just a second later the door opened. This time it was   
Seifer. He wasn't wearing his trench coat and I noticed that he had muscular arms. "Come in."   
I walked in and saw Raijin and Fuijin on the floor eating chips. They each had a deck of cards   
and were obviously playing poker. "Alright you guys out."  
  
Fuijin got up to leave but Raijin just stood up and pouted. "Oh come on Seifer. Fuj and I are   
right in the middle of a game ya know?" Fuijin kicked him. "OW! Alright! I'm going!" They   
left and Seifer closed the door behind them. He sat down on his bed and motioned for me to   
come over.   
  
"Well?"  
  
I took a deep breath. "Yes."  
  
For a second it looked like he was surprised, but the look was soon replaced with a look of   
arrogance. "I knew you'd choose the right guy."  
  
I was a little unsure now. He seemed...too sure of him self. "Did I chose right?"  
  
He put his hand on the side of his face and leaned in to kiss me. Our lips met and I was amazed   
at how gentle he was. He broke away and gave me a hug, his strong arms circling me. It   
seemed so romantic for him. I looked up at him. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he   
actually liked me, it wasn't just a joke or a prank like I originally thought.   
Raijin opened the door. "Can we come back in yet?"  
  
Seifer was about to yell at him but I stopped him. "I'm going to have to go anyway. What time   
will you pick me up?"  
  
"Well I figured we could go to dinner first so how about seven?" I was about to answer when I   
remembered what Rinoa told me...  
  
  
I was going to make this the last chapter but It didn't work out right. The next one will be it.   
Review and decide who she goes to dinner with! 


	5. Chapter Five

  
I looked in the mirror. The image showed the crystal blue material of my ball gown that   
shimmered as I moved. The top was of a tight like fashion (almost like a corset) and the bottom   
belled out, making me feel like a princess. I had left my hair down and curled slightly. I was   
finally ready to go out to dinner and then to the dance. Someone gave a quick rap on the door   
so I picked up my skirts and ran to open it.   
  
Seifer stood there ready to go. He was wearing the usual tux (minus the standard tuxedo   
jacket. He refused to wear it) and a not-so-excited grin. We had talked the night earlier and   
decided to go to dinner with Rinoa and them, but he still wasn't enthused about it. I smiled at   
him as we walked off. "It won't be that bad. It's going to be a great night." I stopped and did   
a little twirl. "How do I look?"  
  
"You look . . . ok" I gave a little pout. I was hoping I would get a compliment. I started to   
walk again but he stopped me. He slipped a corsage on my wrist. "There now you're ready."   
I gave him a hug and he just rolled his eyes. "You're ruining my reputation!"  
  
I smiled. "Fine with me."  
  
***  
  
We entered the restaurant. It was a fancy restaurant by the sea shore, the kind with snobbish   
waiters and expensive food. Our table was in the back in a private room. Since Rinoa's dad   
was a general, they agreed to the arrangement. Squall and Rinoa were already seated at the   
table. As we approached them, Seifer visibly stiffened. I gave his hand a reassuring touch   
before heading over. Rinoa stood up and waved at us, excited that we had come. She was   
wearing a darker blue silk dress that was just above her knees. Her hair was pulled back in a   
tight bun, with one tendril hanging loose. Squall looked the same as usual except he was   
actually wearing a tux. The same forlorn expression covered his face. Seifer grinned. "You   
look so happy Squall."  
  
Squall just shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Rinoa winked at me and patted the seat next to me. "Sit here Iris and Seifer can sit next to   
you." When I sat down, she whispered, "We should try to keep those two as far away from   
each other as possible." I nodded in agreement. Just then Irvine walked over with Selphie on   
his arm. She was wearing a sleek yellow dress that reached to the floor with a slit on one side.   
She looked excited.   
  
"Hi guys! You all look so great!"   
  
They sat across from Rinoa and Squall. Irvine grinned. "How are ya Seifer? I'm a little   
surprised to see you here. Especially with Iris. I could have sworn she was going with Zell . . .   
  
I was afraid this was going to happen. Irvine was trying to make Seifer mad. Everyone was   
tense waiting for his reply but he just shrugged. "She just knows a real man when she sees   
one." Squall rolled his eyes at that but said nothing.   
  
Selphie excitedly pointed toward the entrance of the room. "Look who's here!" Quistis was   
there with Zell right behind her. They had decided to go together just as friends the day before.   
Quistis finally had left her hair down and was wearing a tight satin red dress that complimented   
her figure. She looked relaxed for once and not as tense as when she was teaching. She sat   
down next to Irvine and smiled.   
  
"How is everyone?"  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes. "Just peachy." I hit him under the table. Maybe it wasn't such a good   
idea to come.  
  
***  
  
We had just finished our main courses and were eating dessert quietly. Squall and Seifer had   
been bickering the whole time, making a once pleasant evening edgy. I looked over to Selphie   
and she had a gleam in her eyes. She mouthed the words "Watch this" before picking up a glob   
of frosting off of her cake. She gave a little giggle before throwing it at Zell. We all looked at   
her in shock. This was a high class restaurant and . . . well you're not supposed to do things   
like that. Rinoa started to lecture her.  
  
"Selphie you can't just-" Irvine flung frosting at Rinoa. She wiped it off her face calmly and set   
her napkin back down. "Prepare to die cowboy!" She hurled some at him. Pretty soon   
everyone was flinging food and laughing. (Well except Squall of course. He just sat there trying   
not to smile.)  
  
Finally our waiter came back. He looked down his nose at us in disgust. "I would expect   
better from you Ms. Heartilly. I think you all should leave."   
  
Rinoa stopped laughing. "If that's what you really want. But before I go . . . " She flung the   
last of the cake at him. Everyone burst out laughing as we left, even Squall.   
  
We walked down to the beach. Seifer put his arm around me and grinned. "Not a bad night   
after all."  
  
Quistis' complaint broke our thoughts. "We can't go to the dance like this! Look at our   
clothes!" Sure enough she was right. The satin of her dress was stained from the food. The   
cake had the same effect on the rest of our dresses. My mood sank. I was looking forward to   
the dance.  
  
Irvine gave a shrug. "Let's just stay here. It's a nice little spot." He had a point. The full moon   
reflected off of the crystal blue water, while at the same time making the white sand sparkle.   
Rinoa kicked off her heels and sat down. We followed her lead, sitting in a half circle on the   
sand.   
  
Quistis gave a little shiver and folded her arms over her chest, trying to keep warm. Zell   
noticed and took off his tuxedo jacket. "Here Quisty." She smiled gratefully as he draped it   
across her shoulders.   
  
I leaned against Seifer's chest and sighed. Selphie was sitting in Irvine's lap looking calm and   
content. Beside them Squall was talking to Rinoa quietly. Everyone was happy. I looked up at   
Seifer to try to see what he was thinking. He raised an eyebrow and gestured over to where   
Quistis and Zell were sitting. They were kissing! I looked back at Seifer. "I didn't know   
Chicken Wuss had it in him " he mumbled.  
  
"Chicken Wuss?" I had heard him call Zell that once before but couldn't quite understand why   
he called him that.   
  
"It's a little nickname of his. He just loves it." He raised his voice. "Isn't that right Chicken   
Wuss?"  
  
Zell abruptly stood up. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"  
  
Seifer was about to say something else but I stopped him by tipping his head down and kissing   
him. He wrapped his arms around me and returned the kiss. When we broke away he gave   
me that one-sided grin. I heard Zell mumble something about Irvine wasn't the only one that   
was "whipped".   
  
Selphie chimed in. "As much as I love hearing you guys fight I'm freezing my rear off!" To   
prove her point she shuddered. "Let's go!"  
  
Everyone started heading back to the car but I stayed behind, wanting to look at the ocean for   
a bit. Squall walked up and stood beside me. "You and Seifer seem ok."  
  
I turned to him. "Yeah. It was kind of an unexpected love wasn't it?"  
  
He gave one of his rare smiles. "Yes. But that's the best kind of love. "   
  
As if on que Rinoa came over and grabbed Squall's hand while singing loudly her favorite song.   
Zell had just fallen and Quistis was helping him up. Selphie was trying to keep warm by   
bouncing up and down while Irvine shook his head and watched. Each couple was odd and yet   
at the same time wonderful. "Yes . . . that is indeed the best kind."  
  
I smiled and ran over to the gang, taking Seifer's hand in mine.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I hoped you guys liked it!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
